The life within
by star gazing girl
Summary: When Cornelia gets a bit of shocking news, she must make difficult choiceschoices that will change her life forever. WillxCaleb, slight CorneliaxCaleb. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Life within**

Disclaimers: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or the song, Breathe, that this story is loosely based on.

Summary: When Cornelia gets a bit of shocking news, she must make difficult choices--choices that will change her life forever. WillxCaleb, slight CorneliaxCaleb.

Rated T and up.

Okay, enjoy: No flaming!

Chapter 1: Telling the truth

"You're **what**?" Mrs. Hale shrilled. Her already delicate peaches and cream complexion faded until all shades of pink had vanished into a very white face. She pointed sharp, french manicured nail in her oldest daughter's face and narrowed her own blue eyes. "You had better tell us this is some type of sick joke!"

The girl in question pressed her whole body closer to the soft, plush cushions of the sofa and paled. "I thought you would understand. Please, lower your voice before all of the universe knows what happened!" Cornelia said sharply. She rubbed her fingers across her forehead wearily.

Mr. Hale stared hard at his daughter. "I just don't see how this could happen to you. We were always so careful!" He lamented wearily.

"Well, do you really need me to draw you a road map, Daddy? Because trust me, I remember exactly what happened." Cornelia quipped sharply. She shook her head and stared at her hands for a moment, rallying her strength.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale stared at their daughter. On the outside, she looked exactly the same: long, beautiful blonde hair, wideset blue eyes, pale complexion and slight figure. Even her eyes were still alight with joy over her recent 16th birthday. But how on earth was it possible that inside that flat, slender stomach, a barely-there child was forming even as they spoke?

Cornelia flicked back her golden hair and stared hard at her parents. "What now?" She finally asked.

Mrs.Hale sighed. "Have you even decided where to have it done?" She finally murmured.

"Have what done?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"The abortion, of course." Mrs. Hale said sharply. "Surely you didn't expect that we would allow the good Hale name to be ruined by an overeager child!"

Cornelia put her head in her hands for the millionth time that day. "I don't know. I don't know!" She cried frantically. "Just--let me go for a walk and think."

Mr. Hale put a loving hand on Cornelia's back. "Of course. But don't tell anyone what happened to you." He advised sternly.

Later...

"You're pregnant?" Elyon said in surprise. "You don't look it." She stirred the cup of hot tea and smiled over the rising steam at Cornelia. "So, how does the daddy feel?"

Cornelia sipped at her own tea. "He doesn't know. We broke up." She explained gently. She watched Elyon for a reaction over the rim of her teacup.

"He left you?" Elyon gasped. "How awful!"

"No, we broke up before I told him. He said I was sleeping with other guys and I told him I wasn't." Cornelia stared into the teacup as if trying to divine the answer for her problems from it. "And now he's dating Will."

"Caleb and Will. Never saw that pair coming." Elyon mused. She watched Cornelia carefully again. "How's your parents taking it?"

"Barely. They don't want me to have it." Cornelia replied. "And the othre Guardians--oh no! I forgot to tell them!" She gasped, jumping to her feet. "Bye, Elyon. I have to go!" She said quickly.

Elyon smiled at Cornelia. "Bye. Remember, you still have my support." She soothed.

Cornelia waved and sprinted out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The worst part.

"So what do you guess say to heading to the Silver Dragon after school? My treat." Hay Lin offered, shutting her locker door and looking at the other guardians.

Will put a heavy book in her bag and grunted as she tugged the heavy sack onto her back. "Sounds great." She agreed. "Anything sounds better than heading home and doing homework that the teacher didn't even assign me!"

"Why do you have to do that, anyway?" Irma asked, mildly closing her own locker and looking at Will with curious eyes.

"Mom says it's help me get better grades, but I think it's because she's dating some college professor and she wants him to see how smart I am." Will explained for the 20th time that day.

"Some one hide her report card." Taranee whispered in a consperial tone of voice. The girls all promptly cracked up, playfully shoving each other and teasing the others.

Hay Lin smiled at Cornelia. "What about you?" She asked cheerfully. "Caleb's working in the kitchen today, so you won't have to worry about any awkward encounters."

Cornelia stared into her locker like it was the most interesting view ever. "Um...I can't. I have plans." She said nervously. Recently she had adopted a more serious look, wearing plain colors and clothing types, and even tying her mane of blonde hair back. The result made her look older...in a weak, sickly way.

"A doctor's appointment, right?" Will asked curiously. "You've been so sick for the past few days." She watched Cornelia a bit too closely, an odd look on her face.

Cornelia put her book in her bookbag and nodded. "Yes, I have a doctor's appointment." She agreed weakly. "You guys go on and go to the Silver Dragon; I can't make it."

The other guardians left quickly, laughing and acting normal, no doubt glad to be rid of the newly sober Cornelia. The girl watched her friends leave wistfully, then walked around for a few minutes until everyone else left before walking outside and joining her mother in the sleek silver car.

Cornelia's mother cleared her throat awkwardly. "I thought that a doctor in Riverburg would be best." She said quietly. "So no one could find out about this abortion." Her eyes searched the road ahead, as if looking for an answer to the newly proposed question: What would they do about Cornelia's baby?

Cornelia nodded weakly. "Uh huh." She murmured. Her thin, pale fingers toyed with the fringe on her jacket. "Do you think that my friends would understand why we were doing this?"

Mrs. Hale cleared her throat four more times before answering. "Well, now we'll never know, will we?" She said finally.

Inside the doctor's office, it was cold and sterile. Pale faced woman with haunted eyes followed quiet nurses into rooms and left with sadder faces than before. Music played quietly, a classical piece that bore a haunting resemblance to a funeral march.

Cornelia noticed that this doctor's office provided no magazines or pictures, as if bidding the patient to consider why they were there. She bit her lower lip and pressed her hand against her belly. Recently she had began to sense slight heartbeats there, and her belly felt gentle and warm--not a bad feeling.

A nurse stepped out. "Cornelia Hale." She called. Cornelia stared at her hands, ignoring the fact that her mother was gathering up her purse. The nurse frowned when no one stood up. "Miss Hale?"

Cornelia bit her lower lip and made eye contact with her mother. "I can't do this. I can't get an abortion!" She whispered. "I just can't."

"Cornelia--" Mrs. Hale began, but Cornelia shook her head and promptly walked out of the abortion clinic.

Once out in the warm air, though, she began to smile, feeling happiness surge into her bones. However, it would prove to be short lived.

"Cornelia! You get back in there right now. This is a very expensive clinic, and I had to pay in advance!" Mrs. Hale said sharply. She grabbed her daughter's arm. "Do you hear me?"

Cornelia jerked away, stared at her mother coldly, and then shook her head. "I'm not going back." She said firmly. Then she hurried towards the bus station alone and climbed onto the bus bound for Heatherfield, leaving her mother standing in front of the clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Still sick?

Cornelia walked wearily into the school. If she had looked ill before her doctor's appointment 2 weeks ago, she now looked unhealthy and on the brink of death. Her naturally pale face was bone white, her hair was limp and kept falling in her face, and her eyes were haunted and slightly sunken. Her thin arms clutched the heavy textbooks to her chest, as if they were too heavy for her to hold loosely and she walked slightly bent over.

Will shut her locker and frowned over at Hay Lin. "Is Cornelia dying?" She asked suddenly. "She looks awful!" Her dark eyes watched Cornelia pass lifelessly down the hall. Suddenly the girl paled, winced, and took off running into the bathroom. The girls who ran out of the restroom just after Cornelia entered confirmed Will's suspicion that her friend had indeed been sick.

Hay Lin frowned. "I don't know, but I bet Elyon does." She said suddenly. "And I just happen to know that Elyon is visiting this weekend." Her dark eyes sparkled with knowing mischief. "I say we go find out just after school."

"I'd love to, but I can't." Will sighed and leaned against her locker. "My mom grounded me, so I have to go straight home after school and write a sentence 500 times."

Irma walked up in time to hear the last statement; She began to spin the combination and frowed ruefully. "Well, what sentence is that?" She asked curiously.

Will's face turned as red as her hair, and she turned away. "I'm supposed to keep that a secret." She muttered. "But I'll tell you one thing--I'm going to get married as soon as I turned 18 if only to run away from my mom."

"Who will you marry?" Taranee teased. She shut her own locker. "Caleb?" She knew the couple had been dating for about 3 months now, and she was obviously thrilled about it.

"Hopefully." Will agreed brightly.

"Hopefully what?" Cornelia asked. She pushed back her mane of golden hair and yawned. Her eyes were half shut, but she managed to look slightly alert as she briskly unloaded the books in her arms.

"Hopefully you'll get better soon." Irma replied, frowning. "Really, Cornelia, I think that doctor made you feel worse instead of better!" She watched Cornelia pause and stare misty eyed into her locker.

"I think so too." She muttered. "But I think that soon that problem will be fixed." She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and turned to look at her friends. "I have a second doctor's appointment today."

Will frowned. "I hope he makes you feel better." She said offhandedly.

"I think he will." Cornelia agreed. She waved and walked away, leaving her friends dumbfounded.

Sometime later

"Elyon!" Cornelia called as she walked in the throne room. A piece of paper was in her hand, and her face was, for once, radient as she looked at the young queen. "I discovered what it is."

Elyon dropped her armful of books (directly onto a servant's feet) and dashed over to her friend. "Already? I thought you were only in the 3rd month!"

"No, the 4th." Cornelia replied eagerly. She pointed at the small black, gray and white form on the paper. "It's a girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yet another obstacle.

"I really wish you'd consider adoption, Cornelia." Mrs. Hale said quietly as she washed the dinner dishes. "I think you'd prefer that once you understood that this child won't let your life stay the same."

Cornelia, doing her homework, looked up at her mother. "Mother, we've had this discussion a million times now." She said impatiently as she put down the pencil. "I don't want to give her up for adoption, and I don't want to even talk about that now!" She flicked her mane of golden hair over her shoulder and looked up at her mother with the expression of someone stressing over a subject that should be closed.

"Cornelia, I really think you should listen to me." Mrs. Hale insisted. "Does the father of the baby even know?" Her daughter was silent, and the woman put down the towel and turned to face her daughter. "Cornelia, does he know?" She repeated.

"No." Cornelia blurted. "I...I...we broke up, okay?" She put her head down in her hands and began to cry. "We broke up about 4 months ago, and he's dating a girl. He doesn't know--he doesn't need to know!"

Mrs. Hale sat down across from Cornelia. "Alright, here's what we need to do." She said after a moment. "You're going to look at apartments and try to get some papers to be homeschooled. We need to get you some maternity clothes, too. And then we'll see if we can't move to a new city and--"

"Hide the baby?" Cornelia said sharply. She stood up and shook her head. "No! I refuse to hide this child now." She shouted. With angry gestures, she jerked her jacket (which could no longer close over her belly) on and took off running down the road to the Silver Dragon.

Meanwhile...

Will shoved her hand under Hay Lin's face. "Look!" She said eagerly. "Look at this!" On her left ring finger a pretty ring glittered looking for all the world like a small metal flower on Will's finger.

Hay Lin stared down at it. "Very pretty." She agreed quietly. "So he agreed then?" She added after a moment or so of thinking over the events.

"Of course he did." Will said primly. "He's getting an apartment here and everything. After all, he does claim responsiblity for it." She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and began to laugh to herself. "I have to tell the rest of the Guardians tomorrow."

Cornelia dashed in and looked around eagerly, but by a freakish air current she could hear what they said.

"Can you believe that soon you'll be a mommy?" Hay Lin squealed. She stared at Will's stomach as though she could see the child forming in it. "I sure can't."

Will laughed. "Caleb's ecstatic." She admitted. "He said that he always wanted to be a daddy and this is giving him a perfect chance to be one. Of course, he gave me the promise ring too, and we're having a civil ceremony in a few weeks, but even he says that he probably never would have committed to any one if it hadn't been for the little one!"

Cornelia's eyes welled up for a moment. _Oh my gosh...if I had just told him that we were having a baby he would have supported me! And now he can't ever because he's going to get married! _She thought wildly. Tear began to roll down her cheeks. _And Will's having a baby too! Now what? Will Caleb father every Guardian's child! _She took off running out of the Silver Dragon and put her head in her hands, crying bitterly.

Finally she looked up at the sky. "Somehow, I'll survive this." She told the sky. "Somehow I'll tell him and Will before everyone knows...and somehow I'll raise this child." She began to cry again. "Caleb doesn't love me now. He can't. He loves Will." Then she spoke the awful, lonely truth, the knowledge she had held in her heart for so long but had never dared to speak aloud. "But he never loved me anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Living with my mistakes and making confessions

Cornelia held up the green and tan stripped curtain over the window and tilted her head on a side, then the other. With a satisfied smile, she fastened the curtain to the wall and stepped back. Only around 2 weeks had passed since she had overheard Will and Hay Lin discuss the fact that Caleb had made a commitment to Will and their child. Only a week had passed since she had began to feel more and more depressed by the fact that her once perfect figure was beginning to bulge around her stomach and her parents refused to let her have a social life. And only 3 days had passed since she had told her parents that she wanted her own apartment so she could become independant.

Of course she still had issues with the whole arrangement. Already the child was growing and most of Cornelia's clothing was too tight or no longer fit over her belly. Caleb and Will were open about their child, and as a result had already found an apartment nearby and even had a small, brief civil ceremony. And still Cornelia had kept the baby a secret from the other Guardians. How could she tell them now? Irma and Hay Lin had already began to plan a massive baby shower. Caleb was already looking through history books of Meridan heroes to pick out an appropriate name. Will's mother, always understanding and a single mom herself, was calm and had loaned her Visa credit card to the happy new couple.

Cornelia sat down on the rocking chair and ran her fingers across her belly. At least that much was still attractive, but in a different way. Instead of being flat and fashionable, it was now rounded and warm and perfectly shaped like a pregnant belly should be. She hummed vaguely, wondering when her mother would drop by. She had promised to visit to see the newly remodeled apartment.

Cornelia tugged the shirt over her belly again and looked out the window at the warm summer evening. Parents pushed strollers and held infants close. But no single mothers could be found by her eyes. _I guess we'll cause quite a stir, little girl. _ Cornelia thought quietly. _Not just with Daddy and Aunt Will and their baby, but all around Heatherfield._ She looked around her nursery again and walked to the door, holding it half open and gazing down the hallway for her mother. Sure enough, within moments, Mrs. Hale appeared carrying a small bundle.

"Cornelia." She said quietly. "You need to have a seat." Mrs. Hale always looked out of place against the pale green wall of Cornelia's living room or on Cornelia's small and cheap green sofa, but somehow she now looked like she belonged there. A guilty look crossed her face for a moment, and then she extended the bundle towards Cornelia. "Read it." She urged.

Cornelia let the book fall open on her lap, and she read it, not expecting to find anything other than a page condemning her for fornication and being a single mother.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got married. Can you believe that? I got married to my next door neighbor's son. He had always had a crush on me, and now I'm married to him. Since I haven't kept a diary before now, I guess I had better explain what's happened. _

_It was only 4 months ago that I found out I was pregnant. And it was only 3 months and 3 weeks ago that my boyfriend left me. My parents are furious, but I've decided to keep my baby. I've decided to call her Cornelia Hale to hide the fact that my 'husband' is in fact a stand in to make my family appear respectible..._

Cornelia jerked her hands off the books and stared at her mother. "Mom?" She asked blankly. Mrs. Hale looked through her purse and didn't respond. "Mother!" She repeated frantically. "Don't tell me that you--that I--"

Mrs. Hale handed her a worn and bedraggled photograph. "This is your real father, Cornelia." She said, looking tired.

Cornelia stared at the picture of a laughing young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I look like him." She blurted. "I--in the face, I sort of look like him."

"Yes, Cornelia." Mrs. Hale agreed. "You always looked and acted like your father." She stood up and gathered her things. "I never meant for you to end up like me, you know. I wanted to give you your freedom. But I guess freedom comes with risks." She kissed Cornelia on the cheek and left quietly.

Cornelia bit her lower lip and slowly picked up her phone and dialed Taranee's number. "Taranee? It's Cornelia. You know how I've been sick for a few weeks?" She said slowly. "Well...here's why."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Due to some comments, I feel that I must make this announcement. To anonymous: This is my story. I said it's a CalebxWill pairing in the summary, and if you dislike the CalebxWill pairing so badly, don't read it. To all my other reviewers: You guys rock! Have a cookie:D_

Chapter 6: Admitting the truth

Cornelia was grateful for the darkness of her living room as she stared at the phone. So far she had called everyone but Will and Caleb; to her relief, the other guardians had excepted her pregnancy as easily as they had excepted Will's and were now planning a second, sooner baby shower for Cornelia's baby. But now she was terrified to call Will's number. She reached out for the phone, picked it up, then let it fall back onto the cradle.

With a low, world weary sigh, Cornelia walked into her small kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Then she walked back into the living room, sat down beside the phone, and slowly dialed Will's number. _Maybe they won't be home._ Cornelia thought hopefully.

The ringing stopped, and Will's voice said politely, "Hello?" In the background, a television program chatted about the 5th month of pregnancy.

"Hi, Will. It's Cornelia." The 16 year old half laid across her couch and stared at her window. "Do you want to hear something that you probably won't believe?"

The television was turned down, and Will's smile warmed her voice as she replied, "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, you might not believe this, but...um...you know how Caleb and I were very serious when we were dating?" Cornelia stammered, feeling like the world's biggest idiot. "Very, very serious?"

"Cornelia, Caleb's already told me that you slept together." Will said pointedly. "We did too, if you'll kindly recall."

"We...we...um." Cornelia forced a laugh. "Are you sitting down, Will?"

"Yeah." Will replied. "I can barely get up now. What is it, Cornelia?" Her impatience was heard in her voice, making her sound cold and uncaring.

"I...I didn't just sleep with Caleb." Cornelia said quietly. "I mean, we did sleep together but...but our relationship didn't end the way it was supposed to when we broke up."

Will's voice came sharply through the phone. "Cornelia Hale, what the heck are you babbling about? You're not making any sense."

_Die all, die merrily. _Cornelia thought ruefully. "Will, Caleb got me pregnant before we broke up. I'm pregnant with Caleb's baby." The words, so reassuring and comforting when said in Cornelia's mind, now sounded convicting and harsh when spoken outloud.

"What?' Will whispered. "No. You're lying. You're lying!" Her voice broke, and for a moment or so Cornelia could hear her crying softly. "Admit it, Cornelia. This is just a sick, cruel joke."

"I'm not lying, Will. That why I was sick for so long. It was morning sickness. And, all those doctor appointments were my mother trying to make me get an abortion. Will, please, don't be angry." Cornelia hastily explained. "I never told you or Caleb because I didn't want to upset you two, and once you got married it was way too late for me to tell him!"

The phone clattered out of Will's hand and stuck the floor loudly. Distantly, Cornelia heard Will crying and then the low, deep murmur of Caleb's voice. Then the door slammed shut, the television was turned up, and, like an afterthought, the phone was lifted off the floor and wordlessly placed back on the cradle.

Cornelia listened to the dial tone for a few moments before she lowered the phone. _Well, I pictured that going differently. _Cornelia thought ruefully.

A fist hammered on her door. "Cornelia! Open up!" Caleb yelled.

_And now, to face the judge._ Cornelia thought grimly as she got up and opened the door.

"How dare you? How dare you lie to Will like that?" Caleb demanded. "We're married now, Cornelia! We love each other. It's over between us!"

"Caleb." Cornelia said sharply. "I'm not doing this so you have to divorce Will. I'm happy you married her. I'm doing this so you will know and be a part of the baby's life. I don't want you to leave Will. I just want you to know!"

Caleb froze, watching Cornelia. His eyes fell on her belly. "When did we...did I...?" He asked weakly.

"Just after my birthday." Cornelia replied quietly. "That's when I got pregnant."

Caleb sat down on the couch, still staring at her belly. "Is it a girl or boy?" He asked after a moment's wait.

"A girl." Cornelia replied quietly. "She's getting big so fast!" Her smile widened as she said that, already caught up in the rapture of her baby.

Caleb reached out a timid hand and laid it on her belly. "She's already kicking?" He asked quietly. "I guess she's much older than Cadman."

"Older than who?" Cornelia asked curiously, her hands still caressing her belly.

"Cadman. It's a name we might call Will's baby. Does...she have a name?"

"I was thinking of Rosalyn Moss Hale." Cornelia admitted. "Or Diamond Rose Hale."

Caleb was quiet, his eyes locked on her belly. "I guess I'll have to get used to being a daddy for 2 children." He said, standing awkwardly. Suddenly he turned and hugged Cornelia. "I'll...be back later, okay?" He asked.

Cornelia smiled. "Okay." She agreed. Long after Caleb left, Cornelia sat on the sofa, feeling her skin tingle from Caleb's embrace. _I don't think I love him as much as I used to. _Cornelia thought to her baby. _Now I think I love him for your sake. But...I don't think I need to love him as much now. I've changed somehow._ She looked out the window and smiled at the couples walking. Now she could see a few single parents. They all looked happy, not lonely. _I think you've made me change somehow. _

Cornelia sat down at her sofa again and sighed. "That doesn't mean I won't try to find you a daddy, mind you." Cornelia said aloud. "I just don't think I need Caleb anymore." She looked at the picture of her birth father, and at the one of her mother, and felt happiness and hope rise up in her heart for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Complications

"Well, Cornelia, it looks like your baby is growing just fine. But I only think it's fair to warn you. Heatherfield isn't exactly the best place for a single teenaged mother." The doctor snapped off his gloves and turned his back to Cornelia. "Don't you have a man who would agree to marry you--the father or a male friend, perhaps?"

Cornelia sat up, letting her shirt fall over her round, noticeable belly. "I'd prefer to stay single for now, thanks. The father...has his own life now." A murmur of familiarity stirred in her mind, but she brushed it away. "Why are you so concerned?"

The doctor gave an odd laugh. "I had to learn the hard way that sometimes being a teen parent can be hard. You see, when I was only 16, I got my girlfriend pregnant and then left her. She got married a few months later to her neighbor's kid and they never even told the baby who her father really was. Ever since then, I've been trying to check on them, you know, see how they've handled life. But it seems that she's moved on. She even had a kid with her husband." The doctor shrugged and turned back to Cornelia. "I heard she's let the kid we had move out on her own.

Cornelia felt her eyes grow wide. "That's funny. That's exactly what happened to--" She froze and looked up at the doctor. "My mother."

The doctor removed his mask, revealing a face oddly like Cornelia's. "You mean...?" He asked. His whole face lit up, and he reached out to embrace her.

Cornelia rested her head on his shoulder, crying quietly. "Oh, daddy! Do you have any idea of how long I've wondered who you are?" She whispered. "Ever since Mom told me--"

"I know, darling girl." The doctor whispered back. "I know."

**Sometime later...**

Cornelia woke up with an ache in her belly that felt unnatural. "What the...?" She asked weakly. Running a hand under her 7 month pregnant belly, she noticed that the baby seemed to be sitting lower than normal, almost directly against her hips. Recalling a passage warning her about this, Cornelia felt her eyes grow wide. "No." Clumsily, she fell out of bed, banging her legs on the wooden nightstand. Barefooted and nervous, she gripped the phone and dialed Will and Caleb's number.

"Hello?" Caleb asked groggily. In the background, the bed creaked and Will asked a question that Cornelia couldn't make out.

"Caleb! Caleb, there's something wrong with the baby. There's something wrong!" Cornelia began to cry helplessly, losing control of her emotions.

"Cornelia, what's wrong?" Caleb sounded more alert. "Cornelia, just breathe! What's wrong?"

"I'm so scared! I'm so scared!" Cornelia sobbed wildly. Then her voice became clearer. "Caleb, I think my water just broke!" She screamed in terror or pain.

"I'll be there in just a second, Cornelia!" Caleb slammed down the phone. "Will, get up and call the guardians and Cornelia's mother. Cornelia says she thinks her water broke."

"She's in labor?" Will sat upright and grabbed the phone. "It's way too early! She's only 29 or 30 weeks along!" Nervously, she began to dial Cornelia's mother's number while just 2 stories down Cornelia screamed in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The morning after

Cornelia woke from a drug induced sleep and yawned. Just distantly, she could remember the previous night's events. The agonizing pain that had racked her, almost as strong as the guilt inside her heart that insisted she had done something wrong. The loud noises of heart monitors, nurses waiting to rush the baby away as soon as she was born. And as soon as the baby was born, the rattle of wheels and thud of running feet as the baby was hurried away without getting to see her mother.

After that, Cornelia's father and doctor had told her to sleep. Finally he had given her a sedative and escaped to visit the baby.

_The baby!_ Cornelia sat upright and looked around, half expecting to see the baby laying in a crib beside her. But the room was completely empty. She laid back on her pillows and wondered if she was well enough to go looking for the baby.

The door eased open, and a familiar face appeared. "Hi, Cornelia." Will said quietly as she walked over to the chair beside the bed. Struggling slightly with her too-big belly, she sank down and smiled sadly. "I had a feeling you'd be up now. The doctor said he'll be in here in a minute; he has another birth to look after."

"The baby?" Cornelia asked worriedly. All strain she had felt between her and Will vanished as she recalled her preemie, now oddly absent from its place in her arms.

"She's still alive, don't worry." Will soothed her quietly, speaking in a low, soothing voice one would use to comfort a small child. "In fact, she's doing oddly well. The doctor said he thinks we might have lucked out. Her body was well formed, and the tiny lungs appear to be doing well. But he doesn't want her to get off a respirator yet, just in case."

The door opened again and admitted Cornelia's doctor. "Hi, Cornelia." He smiled gently. "How are you feeling? Sore? Tired?" He asked, washing his hands.

"Worried. Not really sore or tired." Cornelia replied nervously. "How is she?"

"Good, considering. She's been sleeping almost as much as her mother." The doctor glanced over her chart and then looked up at her. "I think we can let you sit in wheelchair and go see her."

Cornelia looked up worriedly. "Will she know I'm her mother?" She asked. "Does she understand who I am? Will she be scared?"

"Of course she knows that you're her mother! She heard your voice for 7 and a half months. She was inside you for months." The doctor wheeled a chair over to the bed and helped Cornelia slide into it. "I can't accompany you all the way down to the NICU. Do you have someone who can push the chair?"

"I will." Will said suddenly. "We're practically sisters anyway." She began to push Cornelia down to a large, spacious white nursery. It was too clean, too sterile, to be normal. Tiny babies lay in clear boxes in orderly rows.

Cornelia found herself looking into a box at a very small, pink baby. Her mouth had a clear mask over it. Eyes shut against the bright light and a tiny IV in her arm, she looked like a grounded angel.

Cornelia covered her mouth with her hand. "She's beautiful." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "She's so small."

The nurse walked over and smiled at her. "She's also strong for a preemie." She soothed. "We might be able to let her get off the respirator soon."

Cornelia nodded. "May I touch her?" She whispered in a broken voice.

"Sure. Let me get everything ready." The nurse vanished, then came back and put a thin plastic lining between Cornelia's hand and the baby.

"She's warm." Cornelia whispered as she stroked the tiny chest, the tiny hands. Will smiled slightly and nodded wordlessly. Finally Cornelia looked up at the nurse. "Is she going to die?"

"No." The nurse replied gently. "She doing well. In fact, I would suggest you start thinking of names for this beautiful little girl." She smiled down at the baby. "I've never seen such a beautiful baby before."

Cornelia looked up at Will and smiled. "You might see a beautiful one here in a few months." She whispered.

And then it happened. The baby opened her eyes and squinted up at her mother, face serious.

Cornelia began to laugh. "Look at that! She has such beautiful green eyes!" She stroked the tiny hand again, smiling. "Hello, little one. Hello, Ivy."

"Is that her name? Ivy?" Will asked with interest.

Cornelia nodded. "Yes. Ivy. It suits her, don't you think?" She agreed.

Later that night, Cornelia talked with her mother, birth father, Caleb and Will over the baby.

"I decided to call her Ivy Maria Hale." Cornelia said quietly. "Do you like it?"

"Do you think it's wise to name her? If she dies--" Mrs. Hale began.

"Mom. She won't die. And if she does, for some reason, I'll still remember her. I love her too much to give her up now. I can't just act like she doesn't deserve a name!" Cornelia pleaded.

Caleb smiled. "I like it." He said, surprising everyone. "It's pretty."

Will grinned. "I think I might name the baby a name beginning with an I." She commented.

Cornelia looked out the window and smiled to herself. Finally, she felt like no one was angry at her for being a teenaged mother. She had given birth a beautiful baby girl and was okay. Caleb was finally acting like a father. She and Will weren't fighting. She knew her birth father and he was loving and kind. Somewhere nearby, Ivy slept and grew stronger. And someday soon, Cornelia would be able to carry her home again.

Cornelia looked at the scene before, thought of Ivy, and wondered where she might meet Ivy's father. _But whatever happens, I think I've proved that I can handle it as long as Ivy and my family and friends are okay. _She thought.

Will looked at Cornelia and grinned. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"A million dollars couldn't pay for them all!" Cornelia replied, laughing. And, despite her troubles and trials still to come, she felt...happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Going home

Looking back on the weeks that followed Ivy's birth, Cornelia later said that she felt like she was living in limbo. Time might as well not have been passing. She lived in her hospital room, spent day after day sitting by Ivy's tiny crib and later holding her as the baby grew stronger. Even Cornelia's mother, who had been patient through the trials, got tired of the monotonious routine and returned to work.

One day as Cornelia sat in a rocking chair in her room, holding the drowsy Ivy. _I think I need you to survive and be strong for me. _She thought to her baby. _Because you were born in the most awful, unlikely situation--and I need proof that we can both overcome this._

Ivy regarded her with serious, sleepy green eyes and yawned. Cornelia smiled and gently began to rock her again.

The doctor, Cornelia's father, looked in the room. "How's Ivy?" He asked as he gently brushed a finger over the baby's small, white hand.

"Sleepy, but okay." Cornelia smiled and kept her voice low and soothing. "What's going on out there?"

"We think Ivy can go home next week. She's really remarkable. So far no other preemie has done so well." The man smiled and brushed his fingers over Ivy's hand again. "I can't wait to see what color hair she'll have."

"Blonde, like me." Cornelia told him. She smiled at the baby. "She has pale eyelashes and eyebrows." For a moment, she was lost once again in the quiet apraisal of her baby.

Caleb walked in the room, froze, and leaned against the wall. Finally he spoke. "Cornelia, can I hold her?"

Cornelia looked up and nodded. "She's grumpy, but she likes to be held." She warned him. As she shifted the baby to her father's arms, the baby began to wail, and Cornelia smiled. "It's amazing how much she sounds like me already."

"Yeah." Caleb agreed. He lightly touched a finger to Ivy's small nose. "She even looks like you." He held Ivy closer while Cornelia began to eat her belated and now cold lunch.

"She's going home next week." Cornelia said between bites. "I still need to fix up her clothes in the closets and paint some flowers on the walls--"

"Why don't you let Will and Irma handle that?" Caleb suggested. "You need to rest."

"I've rested long enough, Caleb. I need to go home." The teenager said sharply. "Besides, it is my house."

"Apartment." Caleb corrected. "And you may not need to rest, but Ivy needs her mommy to hold her while she sleeps. She won't sleep while I hold her."

"I guess Will can paint the walls this once." Cornelia murmured to Ivy. "And Irma could..."

"Good." Caleb escaped the hospital, mind overflowing with ideas.

ONE WEEK LATER...

Cornelia smiled down at Ivy as she laid the baby on the small crib. "I hope you like the room, Ivy." She whispered. "I hope you like your home." She looked out the window, as she had done so many times during her pregnancy and even in the hospital, smiling. "Daddy said that Will is getting baby names and looking only at the 'I' names. You'll have a baby brother soon!"

Ivy wrinkled her nose as if in distaste.

"I know, you don't want to share all this attention. But do you really think that I'll let you loose all of my love? No way! We've been through so much." Cornelia lifted Ivy and held her child close. "So much."

_Okay! I might write a new chapter, or I might write a sequel! Tell me what you guys want:D_


End file.
